The present invention relates to an electronic cash register and, more particularly, to an electronic cash register which includes an administration system for identifying each cashier or clerk.
An electronic cash register has been developed which includes an administration system for enabling a clerk by clerk checking operation. In such a system, the clerk, who handles the electronic cash register, is first registered in the system before initiating the actual registration operation, and the totaling operation is performed for each clerk. A typical construction of an electronic cash register including the above-mentioned administration system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,194,176 (DOS No. 2,846,527), "CASHIER IDENTIFYING ADMINISTRATION IN AN ELECTRONIC CASH REGISTER", issued on Mar. 18, 1980 and assigned to the same assignee as the present application.
However, the above-mentioned conventional electronic cash register allows each clerk to perform a fixed number of operations even when the clerk changes. It is desirable to change the operations which are enabled depending on the clerk who handles the electronic cash register.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide an electronic cash register which enables different operations depending on the clerk.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a preset system in an electronic cash register for presetting the operations to be enabled in the clerk by clerk fashion.
Other objects and further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. It should be understood, however, that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.
To achieve the above objects, pursuant to an embodiment of the present invention, operations associated with specific keys, for example, a registration cancel key, a defrayment key and an administration key are precluded through the use of an operation inhibit circuit. A preset system is provided for selectively enabling the operation inhibit circuit depending on the clerk who is handling the electronic cash register. For example, a clerk "A" can perform the registration cancel operation, the defrayment operation and the administration operation. However, when the clerk "B" handles the electronic cash register, the administration operation cannot be conducted even when the administration key is actuated .